All About You, Lee Sungmin
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, namja sempurna dengan masa lalu kelam yang selalu menghantui mimpinya. Semuanya hanya terpusat kepada satu orang. Lee Sungmin. Siapa sebenarnya dia? A KyuMin fanfiction/ Genderswitch/ OOC/ AU/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Chap 5 is UP!
1. First

**All About You, Lee Sungmin**

.

.

**JOY Fanfiction**

.

.

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kyuhyunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

"_Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia kau ada dalam hidupku"_

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan? Dalam kondisi apapun?" _

"_Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya 'kan?"_

"_Jangan… Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun…hiks"_

"_Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kembalilah Kyuhyunnie…"_

Namja itu tampak bergerak resah dalam tidurnya. Selimut yang dipakai menutupi tubuhnya tadi sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, akibat kakinya yang bergerak liar. Keringat dingin mengalir membanjiri kening dan lehernya. Piyama tidurnya tampak basah. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Tidak… Tidak…"

Namja itu semakin bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya menggeleng di atas bantalnya.

"_Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon jangan pergi…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunnie…"_

"Tidak… Sungmin… Sungmin… Lee Sungmin!"

Namja itu, Kyuhyun, akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya refleks terbangun ke posisi duduk, dengan satu tangannya terjulur ke depan. Seperti hendak meraih sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Menurunkan tangannya, kemudian mengusap lelah keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Perlahan mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya.

Kenangan itu. Lagi. Yang akhirnya berubah menjadi mimpinya. Hampir setiap malam. Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya dalam enam tahun ini. Membuat Kyuhyun nyaris frustasi, namun jika ia ingat siapa yang ada dalam mimpinya itu, rasa semangatnya akan kembali berkobar. Semangat untuk menemukan_nya, _dengan begitu mungkin mimpi buruk ini akan berhenti.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming… Harus kemana lagi aku mencarimu?" Bisiknya pelan dalam kegelapan kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Cho Sajangnim."

Sapaan itu didapat Kyuhyun ketika melangkah memasuki kantornya. Dilihatnya yeoja resepsionis itu menundukkan kepala tanda hormat kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dan sapaan pagi itu terus berlanjut, jika Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan pegawainya yang lain dalam perjalanannya ke ruangan di lantai tujuh belas gedung megah itu. Ruangan khusus dirinya.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan luas miliknya. Mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kerjanya, mengawali pekerjaan hari itu. Ditemani secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya. Buatan Victoria, sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya.

Berjam-jam dilalui Kyuhyun dengan meneliti kertas-kertas di mejanya. Ia seseorang yang sangat teliti, tidak akan kesalahan sekecil apapun terlewat oleh sepasang _onyx_ tajam miliknya. Tampang seriusnya berangsur hilang, ketika lembaran terakhir kertas itu sudah selesai diperiksanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Bunyi telepon memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dan menyahutnya tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Sajangnim, ini sudah jam makan siang. Anda ingin saya antarkan sesuatu?" suara sekretarisnya terdengar di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak sadar ini sudah saatnya makan siang.

"Aku sedang malas keluar. Kau bisa bawakan aku apa saja, yang penting bisa dimakan. Dan ingat Vic, tanpa sayuran. Gomawo."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung atasnya, membingkai kedua mata tajamnya. Kemudian mengurut daerah pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali, selintas bayang-bayang masa lalu itu kembali hadir di pikirannya. Kyuhyun merasa semuanya terasa begitu hidup, begitu nyata. Seolah kenangan itu terputar di hadapannya. Suara lembut yeoja itu, wajah manis yang menawan hatinya, isak tangis yang terdengar begitu sedih, dan… nada memohon suara itu. Suara yang memohonnya agar tidak pergi.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Semua hal itu terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Seolah otaknya sudah diatur agar terus me_repeat_ adegan-adegan itu.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terulur naik ke arah dadanya, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggemuruh hebat di dalam sana. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ini sungguh menyiksanya.

'_Apa ini hukuman untukku? Karena aku sudah mengabaikan janjiku, Ming? Kumohon Tuhan, beri aku kemudahan untuk menemukannya. Dia belahan jiwaku, dia hidupku, dia nafasku, dia cintaku…'_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika didengarnya pintunya diketuk halus dari luar. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kelihatan normal. Tidak ada yang boleh menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, kecuali-

"Maaf, saya langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Anda."

Suara sekretarisnya terdengar.

-Victoria. Yeoja itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sejak mereka bertemu di salah satu universitas di negeri Paman Sam sana. Sahabat yang menjadi tempatnya mengadu, berkeluh kesah apapun. Tempat Kyuhyun menumpahkan isi hatinya yang terdalam.

Victoria meletakkan dua kotak bento di atas meja kaca, dekat dengan sofa ruangan Kyuhyun. Yeoja semampai itu menghela nafas melihat pandangan kosong Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sudah kebiasaannya untuk berbicara non-formal jika sudah berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingat mereka adalah sahabat karib.

Victoria berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas.

Kyuhyun seperti tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat, kemudian beralih menatap wajah khawatir sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Vic. Tenang saja." Gumamnya sambil melempar senyum miring.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu kau tak bisa berbohong padaku." Tuntut Victoria.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu melempar senyum menenangkan pada yeoja itu.

"Ah, lebih baik kita makan. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah sofa besar di ruangan itu, ganti mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Tangannya mulai membuka bento yang di bawa Victoria. Victoria mengikutinya duduk di sofa, namun yeoja itu belum menghilangkan kecemasannya.

"Kau masih mengalaminya? Mimpi yang sama?" tanya Victoria langsung.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyuap nasi dengan sumpit di tangannya. Ia berhenti begitu Victoria bertanya hal itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengangguk hampir tak terlihat.

"Ya, Vic. Kau benar."

Victoria memasang wajah prihatin. Ia tahu semua kisah hati Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan namja ini. Namun bagaimana ia bisa membantu?

"Mungkin ini pertanda Kyuhyun-ah. Pertanda bahwa tidak lama lagi kau akan menemukan _dia._ Percayalah padaku." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Memberi semangat dan kekuatan untuk sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku sangat berharap kau benar, Vic. Sudah empat tahun aku mencari, dan semuanya tidak ada hasil."

Victoria tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak salah. Kau bisa mengandalkan kata-kataku."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Matanya menyipit memandang yeoja di sampingnya ini.

"Nde, aku mengerti Song halmeoni. Kau seperti peramal saja." Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

Victoria memukul bahu namja itu. Namun tak urung ia merasa senang dalam hati. Setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa sedikit terhibur.

'_Kyuhyun-ah, aku memang merasa bahwa dia tidak jauh darimu. Tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan menemukannya. Percayalah padaku, aku selalu mendukungmu, Kyuhyun-ah.'_

Victoria memandang wajah Kyuhyun, namja itu sedang lahap dengan bento di hadapannya. Kemudian yeoja itu meraih bento miliknya, dan mulai makan menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi ke Busan? Dua hari lagi? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" rentetan pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Victoria.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kalem. Ia masih sibuk menatap layar laptopnya, membereskan hasil _meeting_nya dengan klien tadi siang.

"Ya, jadwal kunjungan ke proyek di sana dipercepat. Partnerku itu ada urusan minggu depan, dan tidak bisa diundur. Jadi ya mau tidak mau kami harus ke Busan lusa. Lagipula aku tidak ada masalah. Kenapa kau yang ribut, Vic?"

Victoria menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja biasanya jadwalmu itu sudah kutentukan seminggu sebelumnya. Itu berarti aku harus merubah jadwalmu lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Itu resikomu bekerja sebagai sekretarisku."

"Aku tahu." Victoria memutar bola matanya malas.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang, hampir pukul enam sore. Sebenarnya Victoria sudah hendak pulang dari tadi, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahannya dengan alasan menumpang mobil.

"Aku sedang malas menyetir." Sahut Kyuhyun ketika Victoria menayakan alasannya.

Victoria melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai atau belum?" tanya Victoria sedikit tak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit, Vic. Apa Prince Thailand-mu sudah menunggu?"

"Tentu saja, Cho. Dia sudah berkali-kali meneleponku, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Nah, aku sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pergi."

Victoria bersungut-sungut melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja itu mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Namjachingu-mu bisa kabur nanti."

Victoria mendelikkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terkekeh lagi.

"Huh, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Mana ada seorang pemimpin perusahaan pulang dengan _**menumpang**_ mobil karyawannya? Malas menyetir, alasan kuno macam apa itu?" Gerutu Victoria begitu ia duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar omelan Victoria. Setelah memasang _seatbelt_nya, Kyuhyun duduk menyandar, menyamankan tubuhnya sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Berisik, Vic. Untuk itulah kau kugaji, kau tahu? Lagipula tempat kencanmu itu hanya di seberang apartment-ku."

Victoria ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun karena sudah berbicara seenaknya. Namun melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya terdiam. Membiarkan namja itu terlelap sejenak di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

'_Kyuhyunnie, lihat ini… indah sekali bukan?'_

'_Apa aku terlihat cantik? Aku malu memakainya, Kyuhyunnie… ini sangat terbuka…'_

'_Kyuhyunnie~… Kau mau berjanji padaku?_

'_Jangan tinggalkan aku, nde? Aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau meninggalkan aku…' _

"Tidak… Aku tidak…"

'_Aku membayangkan kita menikah dan kita memiliki anak. Hihihi, pasti anak kita akan lucu dan menggemaskan… Kau ingin memiliki anak berapa, Kyuhyunnie?'_

'_Jangan, kumohon jangan… Kau tidak serius 'kan? Kau bercanda Cho Kyuhyun…'_

'_Hiks… Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu… Jangan pergi…'_

"Jangan… Sungmin…"

'_Kembali, Cho Kyuhyun… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

"…hyun…"

"…Kyuhyun…"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, yang langsung bergerak liar ke sana kemari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, wajah tampannya basah oleh keringat. Sentuhan dibahunya membuatnya terlonjak, kemudian Kyuhyun menatap nyalang yeoja di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun, ini aku." Victoria tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersadar. Ia sekarang berada di mobil sekretarisnya ini, tepat di halaman depan gedung megah apartmentnya. Ia menumpang mobil untuk pulang. Rasanya tadi ia hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak, tidak berniat tidur. Tetapi rupanya tubuhnya tidak sesuai dengan hatinya. Ia tanpa sengaja tertidur dan, yah mimpi itu datang lagi.

"Mianhae, Vic. Aku pasti sangat kacau tadi." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Masih mimpi yang sama?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Tidak pernah berubah, Vic."

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Semuanya begitu jelas, Vic. Seakan-akan aku ada di sana, melihat tangisannya, mendengar suaranya. Aku sangat merindukannya, Vic. Aku sangat ingin _dia_ ada dalam pelukanku, mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku ini. Aku… sangat mencintainya, tetapi aku bahkan tidak tahu _dia_ ada dimana sekarang."

Kyuhyun berbicara, namun pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Victoria mengusap genangan airmatanya yang sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Ia tidak pernah kuat menahan air bening itu jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Kuharap _dia_ baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin itu." bisik Victoria serak karena menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. menatap Victoria.

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau ini cengeng sekali ternyata. Setiap kita berbicara tentang hal ini, kau selalu seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah mengejek.

Victoria cemberut. "Ini karena aku simpati pada kisah kalian. Aku peduli padamu dan juga padanya, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo, Vic. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang aku punya."

"Dia pasti yeoja yang sangat menawan ya? Sampai-sampai kau seperti ini karena dirinya."

"Ya. Kau akan tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya nanti." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Victoria kembali menatap sendu pada Kyuhyun. Dan rupanya Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Sudah, Prince Thailand-mu sudah menunggu. Nanti aku bisa habis dihajar olehnya. Dan jangan lupa, hapus bekas airmatamu, Vic. Aku tidak ingin dituduh membuat anak orang menangis. Bye."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar dari sana setelah memeluk Victoria dan menepuk kepala yeoja itu sekilas.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jika tidak ada hambatan maka kira-kira proyek itu akan selesai dalam satu tahun, Tuan Cho." Ujar Choi Siwon, rekan kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya masih mengamati _excavator _yang sedang meratakan tanah yang akan menjadi gedung cabang perusahaannya.

"Ya, saya harap juga begitu, Tuan Choi. Semoga proyek ini bisa berjalan lancar." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun berniat melebarkan sayap perusahaannya dengan membangun cabang di kota Busan ini. Salah satu kota yang terkenal dengan pelabuhan ramainya. Dan katakanlah ia beruntung, karena Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan lokasi yang strategis di sini. Di daerah ramai yang dekat dengan Diamond Bridge dan juga Gwanganli Beach.

Kyuhyun menatap puas ke depan. Hanya satu yang masih mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Menemukan Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat Choi Siwon menepuk bahunya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Cho? Anda kelihatan… lelah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, saya baik-baik saja."

Choi Siwon tampak tidak terlalu percaya. "Bagaimana jika Anda saya traktir, Tuan Cho? Saya cukup tahu beberapa restaurant enak di daerah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung untuk penghilang lelah Anda. Dan juga sebagai rasa terima kasih saya karena Anda sudah bersedia memakai jasa perusahaan saya." Dengan ramah Choi Siwon berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun.

'_Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya. Aku salut padanya, walaupun ia lebih muda dariku.' _Batin Siwon dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Choi Siwon. Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan lahan proyek.

.

.

.

"Anda kuat minum juga ternyata." Siwon berkomentar melihat Kyuhyun menenggak gelas ke-lima whiski-nya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di salah satu club mewah di Gwanganli.

"Ini belum seberapa, Tuan Choi." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah kagum Siwon, ditambah gelengan kepala namja itu.

"Jujur saja, saya tidak kuat minum." Aku Siwon sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Lalu mengapa Anda mengajak saya minum di sini, Tuan Choi? Saya jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah saya katakan ini adalah ungkapan terima kasih saya atas kerjasama proyek kita. Tidak usah sungkan, Tuan Cho." Sahut Siwon ramah.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar. Anda pesanlah lagi, apapun yang Anda inginkan. Oke?"

Kemudian Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di bar eksklusif itu. Kyuhyun baru saja mengangkat tangannya hendak memanggil _waiter, _ketika dilihatnya sesosok yeoja berdiri di ujung bar itu. Yeoja yang selalu mengisi mimpinya setiap malam. Yeoja yang dirindukan dan dicintainya setengah mati.

"Lee Sungmin…?"

.

.

.

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong chingudeul, saya bawa satu cerita baru. Entahlah, ide ini muncul mendadak pas saya **_**road racing**_** tadi malem. Kok tiba-tiba kepikiran pingin nuangin ke dalem ff. Dan jadilah ini.**

**Gimana? Gaje ya? Bikin bingung ya? Klise ya? Kasih tanggapan ya, saya perlu tahu gimana respon chingudeul semua. Ditunggu komennya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	2. Second

**All About You, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berbisik tanpa sadar, menggumamkan nama itu. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat, berharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari kursinya, hendak menghampiri yeoja yang ia panggil 'Lee Sungmin' tadi. Yeoja bergaun merah marun dengan punggung terbuka itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang melangkah ke arahnya. Maka saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh bahunya, ia tersentak.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Begitu yeoja itu menoleh ke arahnya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas. Wajah itu, mata bening yang indah itu, hidung itu, bibir mungil itu…semua masih tampak sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk erat yeoja itu. Senyum bahagianya merekah, dengan mata terpejam.

"Astaga, Sungmin… Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ming…" bisik Kyuhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin. Tetapi ada yang aneh…

Wangi tubuh Sungmin tidak lagi seperti dulu. Harum lembut seperti wangi _baby_ yang menenangkan itu sudah hilang. Berganti dengan bau parfum beraroma sensual yang menggoda. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya tidak suka saat mengendus wangi ini di tubuh Sungmin.

Belum sempat ia menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya, yeoja dalam dekapannya sudah mendorongnya menjauh. Kilatan marah tampak dalam _foxy _jernih itu, terlihat jelas ia tidak suka dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba kurang ajar, Tuan." Desis yeoja itu marah.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata terkejut.

"Sungmin, ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku Kyuhyun, kekasihmu… Kau tidak ingat?"

Yeoja itu terdiam sesaat, matanya balik memandang tajam mata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, Anda salah orang, Tuan. Aku bukan yeoja yang Anda cari." Sahutnya dingin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak salah. Kau Lee Sungmin 'kan? Kau Lee Sungmin, kekasihku yang kucari selama i-"

"Saya memang Lee Sungmin, tapi saya bukan kekasih yang Anda cari. Mianhamnida, saya harus pergi." Potong yeoja itu cepat.

Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah yeoja itu pergi. Ditahannya sebelah tangan Lee Sungmin erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, Ming. Kau adalah Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu betul bagaimana dirimu, aku tidak mungkin sal-"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Tuan!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara keras membuatnya menoleh. Seorang namja yang kelihatan sudah agak berumur tampak dalam pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku? Aku adalah pelanggannya malam ini. Aku sudah mem-_booking_nya dengan mahalsejak jauh-jauh hari." Sahut namja itu pongah.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua _onyx_nya. Tanpa sadar ia melepas pegangan tangannya pada lengan Lee Sungmin. Otaknya _blank, _ia berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan namja tua tadi. Dan pemahaman itu muncul, mengisi penuh pikiran Kyuhyun.

'_A-apa? I-itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku pasti bermimpi, pasti ini mimpi…'_

Sementara namja tua tadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengira ekspresi Kyuhyun tadi karena kecewa tidak bisa 'memakai' Lee Sungmin malam ini.

"Ayo, Manis. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu."

Dengan melempar senyum yang memuakkan ke arah Kyuhyun, namja itu merangkul pinggul Sungmin dengan tangannya yang berjari-jari gemuk. Mereka mulai melangkah meninggalkan bar, mungkin mencari kamar hotel untuk _one night stand_? Entahlah, yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak menyadari tatapan sang yeoja yang diarahkan padanya. Tatapan penuh arti tampak jelas di kedua _foxy _bening itu.

.

.

.

"Anda yakin Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Cho?" tanya Siwon khawatir, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, tersadar dengan kehadiran Siwon di hadapannya. Namja itu sudah kembali dari toilet ternyata.

"Ya, ya. Saya tidak apa-apa, saya baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas." Sahutnya sedikit linglung.

Siwon memicingkan matanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu saat saya pergi ke toilet? Ada yang mengganggu Anda?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha memasang wajah normalnya kembali. Ia mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Choi. Mungkin saya kelelahan, ditambah saya minum tadi. Sudahlah, jangan cemas."

Siwon mengangguk walaupun ragu. Diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hmm, lebih baik Anda saya antar ke hotel. Sepertinya Anda perlu banyak istrirahat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin bertahan disini. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, menunggu untuk dijawab. Dan Kyuhyun yakin disinilah ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

'_Aku yakin itu tadi benar-benar Sungmin. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Seolah ia tidak mengenalku. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengapa ia mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu? Ming, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu selama ini?'_

.

.

.

Yeoja itu mengerjap sesaat. Diliriknya sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mungilnya. Ia melenguh pelan. Mengapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu? Rasanya baru saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah ia mendapat job melayani pelanggan besar tadi malam. Yeoja itu-Lee Sungmin- kembali memejamkan matanya.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini ia terus terbayang wajah namja itu. Namja yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namja masa lalunya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akui, ia sangat terkejut malam itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Sungmin sudah menghapus nama dan segala sesuatu tentang Cho Kyuhyun dari hidupnya, sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Sungmin tidak ingin lagi Cho Kyuhyun hadir dan membayang-bayangi kehidupannya. Ia sudah berhasil melupakan namja itu. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa ia bisa ada di sana?" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun kembali berputar di kepalanya. Namja itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap tampan, semakin tampan malah. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus, membuatnya terlihat lebih jangkung. Sungmin masih ingat betapa _excited_nya wajah tampan itu saat menemukannya malam itu. Senyum itu pun masih sama. Senyum bahagia yang…

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengingat-ingatnya lagi."

Yeoja itu mendudukan tubuh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat helaian halus rambut _coffe brown_ sepinggangnya bergoyang lembut.

"Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi. Dia sudah hilang dari hidupku." Ucapnya yakin.

Kemudian Sungmin bangkit, memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mungkin malam ini ia akan kembali ke club yang biasa itu. Club yang dihindarinya selama beberapa hari ini. Club tempatnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpikir ia sudah aman untuk menunjukkan kembali dirinya di sana. Ia pikir sudah cukup menghilang beberapa hari dari sana, guna menghindari Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tahu dugaan Sungmin sama sekali salah. Dini hari itu, setelah Sungmin selesai dengan 'pemakainya', ia hendak langsung pulang ke apartmentnya. Pukul empat pagi dan club masih ramai. Baru saja Sungmin melangkah keluar dari club, ketika seseorang menahan tangannya, dan tanpa persetujuannya, orang itu sudah merangkul tubuhnya dan setengah menyeretnya menuju mobil sedan hitam tak jauh dari sana.

Sungmin memberontak, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, karena orang itu memakai syal berwarna gelap dan juga topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sungmin nyaris berteriak saat orang itu mendorongnya paksa memasuki mobil hitam itu. Namun jeritan Sungmin tertahan di kerongkongannya. Sebab namja itu sudah menunjukkan wajahnya dengan melepas syal beserta topi yang dikenakannya.

"K-kau?" Sungmin begitu terkejut, mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar.

"Dengar, Ming. Kita harus bicara. Kau ini benar-benar Lee Sungmin 'kan? Mengapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku?"

Kyuhyun, namja tadi, buru-buru memerangkap tubuh Sungmin saat yeoja itu hendak kabur. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sungmin, menguncinya erat.

"Lepas! Aku sudah bilang kau salah orang! Aku bukan gadis yang kau cari, kau dengar itu? Lepaskan aku!"

Sungmin masih terus berupaya keluar dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu tak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku, sebelum kita benar-benar berbicara serius."

"LEPAS!"

"Ming, dengarkan aku! Jika kau memang bukan Lee Sungmin yang aku cari, mengapa kau menghindariku? Aku tahu beberapa hari ini kau sengaja tidak datang kesini. Untuk apalagi jika bukan menghindariku? Kau bisa jawab itu?"

Sungmin hanya menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, jawab aku!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Menjijikkan!"

"Waeyo? Dulu kau suka dengan penggilan kesayanganku."

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan Lee Sung-emmph"

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat dibalikkannya tubuh Sungmin hingga menghadap kepadanya, dan ia langsung meraup bibir Sungmin dengan ganas. Memotong bantahan Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Sungmin terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan senekat ini. Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya, namun satu tangan Kyuhyun sudah menahan belakang kepalanya.

"Emmph!" Sungmin berusaha menjerit di tengah pagutan Kyuhyun.

'_Ayolah, diluar mobil ini ada banyak orang yang bisa menolongku!'_

Sungmin semakin panik saat Kyuhyun merubah posisinya. Masih mengunci tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di jok belakang mobilnya. Menghimpitnya tanpa celah, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan kepala Sungmin, kini menangkup rahang yeoja itu. Membatasi gerakan kepala Sungmin yang terus memberontak menolak ciumannya. Berusaha menguasai wajah Sungmin, agar yeoja itu bisa merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Sungmin mulai melemah, rasanya sia-sia sekali membuang tenaganya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengendurkan himpitannya. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun berbuat semaunya.

Kyuhyun pun seperti menggila merasakan bibir Sungmin. Beberapa tahun yeoja itu menghilang dari pelukannya, dan sekarang Kyuhyun seperti tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Bibirnya terus bergerak, menyesap bibir manis Sungmin yang sangat dirindukannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas pagutannya pada bibir Sungmin, menyadari kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah cantik yang tersengal di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terus membantah, Ming? Kau memang benar-benar Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah membuktikannya barusan. Ciuman tadi tetap sama seperti dulu, Ming. Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kumohon Ming, jangan terus lari dariku. Aku sudah menumpuk begitu banyak kerinduan untukmu, tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, satu tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

PLAK!

Kyuhyun terkejut. Membeku. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'_A-apa itu tadi? Sungmin menamparku?'_

Kemudian dirasakannya tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Sungmin menamparnya, dan sekarang yeoja itu mendorong bahunya kasar.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, dan begitu matanya bertabrakan dengan pandangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerjap. _Foxy _bening itu tampak mengkilap, dipenuhi cairan bening yang tampaknya siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Ming?" Kyuhyun hendak meraih tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya lagi, namun…

"Jauhi aku, dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Ucap Sungmin tajam, suaranya bergetar dan matanya berkilat-kilat oleh airmata dan kemarahan.

Dengan melayangkan tatapan penuh bencinya, Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun terpaku sendiri di sana.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mau sampai kapan kau di sana? Ini sudah lewat dari jadwalmu yang sebenarnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku masih ingin disini. Dan mungkin agak lama aku baru kembali ke Seoul."

"Memang apa yang terjadi di sana, Kyuhyun-ah? Terjadi masalah dengan proyek-mu?"

"Tidak, Vic. Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahu Victoria atau tidak. Sementara Victoria menunggu dengan sabar di ujung telepon sana, menanti kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa di sana ada masalah lain?"

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya sebelum mengangguk yakin.

"Kau tahu, Vic? Aku menemukan _dia._ Aku menemukan_nya_, Vic! Hanya saja dia…berbeda. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, urus saja urusanmu dengannya sampai selesai. Jika bisa, kau bawalah dia ke sini."

"Kuharap juga begitu, tapi… entahlah. Aku sedikit tidak yakin, Vic."

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah mencarinya selama ini, dan sekarang kau mau menyerah? Berjuanglah Cho Kyuhyun, aku selalu mendukungmu."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Victoria. Kemudian senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

"Hm, gomawo Vic. Aku akan membawanya kembali, aku pastikan itu."

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku tidak menyangka ia ada di sana, Kyuhyun-ah. Mengapa dari dulu sulit sekali menemukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin Tuhan baru mengizinkannya sekarang."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Dan tak lama sambungan telepon terputus. Setelah Victoria memberinya beberapa kata penyemangat, Kyuhyun merasa lebih optimis. Dirinya pasti bisa meraih Sugmin kembali ke pelukannya, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya dua kali. Sekarang ia adalah namja dewasa dengan pemikiran yang matang, bukan lagi remaja labil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Jika Sungmin tidak datang ke club malam ini, maka Kyuhyun yang akan mendatanginya. Hasil kerjanya kemarin memang tidak sia-sia. Seharian penuh ia menguntit Sungmin, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengetahui dimana yeoja itu tinggal.

'_Ming, aku akan membuatmu percaya dan kembali kepadaku. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya, akan kutebus semua kesalahanku. Aku berjanji, Ming.'_

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Masih ngerasa bingung? Maaf deh, tapi ke next chapter pasti bakal jelas deh pelan-pelan. Hehehe. Oiya, mungkin bakalan lama update karena 'kan mau bulan puasa. Saya bakalan hiatus sampe selesai Lebaran, karena ngga enak aja. Ff ini bakalan ada **_**mature content**_**-nya, jadi ya gitu deh.**

**Tinggalin jejak ya, kasih tanggapan sama chapter ini. Terus buat siders, saya harap kalian bisa menampakkan diri #apadeh**

**Maksudnya, yaa masa ngga mau sih ngeluarin secuil komentarnya? Ngga bayar ini ini 'kan ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Heldamagnae, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, deviyanti137, Maximumelf, zi'Pumpkins, diyandra, audrey musaena, parkhyun, Guest, Chikyumin, yoldaspa, abilhikmah, Tiasicho, chaerashin, Zhang Cao Bei, motochika28, arisatae, GerlVitamin11, Ririnkyumin, dessykyumin, sungjin's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	3. Third

**All About You, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

BRAKK!

Sungmin membanting pintu rumahnya kasar. Ia mengusap kasar bibirnya, menghilangkan jejak bibir Kyuhyun yang tadi menjamahnya cukup lama. Yeoja itu tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Wajahnya tampak basah oleh bekas airmata yang belum mengering sepenuhnya .

Sungmin langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Isakannya yang tadi sempat berhenti, kini kembali keluar.

"Hiks… Kau jahat, Cho Kyuhyun… Kau jahat…" gumamnya disela tangisannya.

Jemari lentiknya meremas sarung bantal, begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seandainya Kyuhyun melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Yeoja itu tampak rapuh, tanpa adanya tempat bersandar dan mengadu.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kenangan-kenangannya di masa lampau kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Bayangannya saat bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, dulu. Mengingat masa-masa indah itu membuatnya semakin sesak. Karena Sungmin pikir rasanya tidak mungkin ia akan mengalaminya lagi.

"Kyuhyun…" bisiknya samar sebelum akhirnya Sungmin terjatuh ke alam mimpi yang dalam.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja membuka matanya pagi itu. Kepalanya pusing, dan matanya terasa berat. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, yang artinya _weekend._ Biasanya pelanggan yang mem-_booking_ Sungmin meningkat jumlahnya. Tetapi, Sungmin merasa tidak enak badan hari ini. Yeoja cantik ini berpikir sejenak, sebelum meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Nde, Heejun-ssi… Mianhamnida, aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya dua hari ini aku ingin beristirahat. Nde, gamsahamnida."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Ia meraba sarung bantal yang menjadi alasnya menangis tadi malam. Sedikit lembab. Sungmin mendesah, kemudian melucuti sarung bantal itu dan berniat mencucinya.

Sungmin urung menuang deterjen ke dalam ember cuciannya, ketika didengarnya pintu rumahnya diketuk. Ia mengernyitkan alis heran.

Bergegas ia melangkah ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintunya. Tamu yang sama sekali tak diharapkan kedatangannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakai rompi rajut itu diatas kemeja biru mudanya yang digulung separuh lengan. Kemudian ia meraih kunci mobil yang disewanya, berhubung dirinya berada di Busan. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melaju ke suatu tempat. Tempat tinggal Sungmin.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Sungmin dan menjelaskan semuanya hingga tuntas. Ia akan melakukan apa pun, agar Sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana. Miris hatinya melihat keadaan sederhana di tempat tinggal Sungmin. Ia selama ini hidup di apartment berkelas dan elit, dengan segala kemurahan Tuhan atas hartanya yang berlimpah. Uang seperti tidak ada artinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang, Ming." Bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dan mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Tak lama setelah ia mengetuk, pintu pun terbuka.

Kyuhyun mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang dulu sangat disukai Sungmin.

Namun senyumnya lenyap saat Sungmin menutup kembali pintunya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan pintu itu dengan tangan dan kakinya.

"Sungmin, aku mohon! Aku ingin berbicara kepadamu!"

"Pergi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Mereka saling mendorong pintu, namun tentu saja kekuatan Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar. Namja itu akhirnya berhasil menyelipkan dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

"Keluar dari rumahku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Namun Kyuhyun terus mendekati Sungmin dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh itu.

"Sungmin, kumohon-"

"Tidak!"

"Aku harus menjelask-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan!"

"Ming…"

"Lepaskan aku dan pergi kau dari sini!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat.

"Baik, jika aku pergi maka kau harus ikut denganku!"

Sungmin membelalakkan mata saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang menggerakkan kakinya meminta turun. Dengan mantap ia melangkah ke mobilnya dan memasukkan Sungmin ke kursi sebelah kemudi.

"Aku tidak mau, Cho Kyuhyun! Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

Kyuhyun seolah menulikan pendengarannya mendengar ucapan-ucapan Sungmin. Ia tetap fokus menjalankan mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di tepi pantai yang sepi.

Ketika ia menoleh barulah ia melihat Sungmin sudah terisak diam-diam. Sungguh, hatinya sakit melihat tangisan yeojanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ming. Kumohon…"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai bergerak memeluk Sungmin. Yeoja itu menangkisnya, walau akhirnya dirinya kalah dan Kyuhyun berhasil menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan.

Kyuhyun melirik bangku belakang mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya menggeser dirinya dan juga Sungmin ke sana.

"Kau egois, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau selalu egois." Gumam Sungmin diantara isakannya.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut. " Maafkan aku, Ming…"

Sungmin mencoba munafik saat ini. Ia mengelak betapa ia menginginkan semua ini. Berada dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun dan merasakan perlakuan lembut namja itu. Luka dihatinya masih belum sembuh mengingat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kepadanya dulu.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah oleh airmatanya, kemudian menunduk hendak mencium bibir yeoja itu. Namun Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat aku, Ming. Jebal…"

Sungmin masih tetap enggan melihat wajah tampan itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik dagunya lembut. _Onyx _sewarna langit malam itu menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jangan lagi datang ke club itu. Kumohon berhentilah, lalu kita mulai dari awal. Aku akan menebus semuanya, Lee Sungmin." janji Kyuhyun.

"Menebus? Apa yang mau kau tebus, Cho Kyuhyun?" balas Sungmin.

"Kebahagiaanmu."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, menatap Kyuhyun pedih.

"Disini sakit, sakit sekali. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya." Sungmin mencengkeram dadanya, isakannya yang tadi sempat berhenti kini kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu, sayang…"

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Sungmin, aku sangat mengerti-"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa-apa, Cho Kyuhyun!" jerit Sungmin.

"Beritahu aku! Ceritakan padaku semuanya agar aku mengerti, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun balas membentak tanpa sadar.

Tangisan Sungmin terdengar samar karena teredam oleh suara hujan yang mulai turun.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja, tanpa sepatah kata pun."

Sungmin berusaha berbicara walau tersengal, juga ditengah gemuruh hujan. Kyuhyun merapatkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Sungmin. Mendengar perkataan yeoja itu membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin dalam.

Sungmin menangis tergugu, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat baju depan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang terasa tidak fit makin memburuk. Kepalanya yang masih pusing karena menangis semalaman, kini semakin berputar-putar. Suaranya pun serak.

"Kau juga tidak akan pernah mengerti sakitnya saat bayi yang kau kandung harus pergi begitu saja… Hiks, sekarang apa kau bisa mengerti?"

Kyuhyun seperti membeku mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

Bayi? Apa maksudnya dengan bayi? Apa saat ia meninggalkan Sungmin dulu, yeoja itu tengah mengandung?

"Sungmin, kau tidak bercanda bukan? Ya Tuhan…"

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja… ia terlalu terkejut. Astaga, namja macam apa dirinya ini? Tetapi Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui sama sekali masalah kehamilan kekasihnya. Ah, andai saja waktu bisa diputar ulang.

"Aku sakit, sangat sakit sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tapi kemana kau saat itu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin… Maafkan aku, sayang…"

"Maaf tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan, Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya diatas dahi Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan wajah mereka saling menempel. Namun ia heran ketika Sungmin hanya diam, bahkan Kyuhyun baru sadar jika kulit wajah Sungmin sedikit panas. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan melihat kedua mata Sungmin terpejam rapat. Air matanya bahkan belum kering di pipinya, sudut-sudut matanya pun basah.

"Sungmin? Bangun sayang, jangan membuatku cemas. Sungmin!"

Beberapa tepukan halus di pipi tetap tidak bisa membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

.

.

.

"Kabari saya jika obat itu tidak berhasil menurunkan demamnya. Saya akan kembali membawakan obat yang dosisnya lebih besar."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak sepenuhnya fokus dengan perkataan dokter di hadapannya ini. Pikirannya terus melayang ke sosok yeoja yang kini terbaring di ranjang dalam kamar hotelnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil dokter itu karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung bersuara.

"Ah, nde, nde. Saya mengerti dokter, saya akan memberitahu Anda nanti. Gamsahamnida."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, yang dibalas juga dengan bungkukan oleh dokter itu.

Setelah menutup pintu hotel, Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri ranjang dimana Sungmin terbaring. _Bedcover_ tebal menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga sebatas lehernya. Kyuhyun merangkak menaiki ranjang, membaringkan dirinya telungkup diatas Sungmin.

"Sungmin…" bisiknya pelan.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, kemudian ia mencium lembut bibir yeoja yang sedang demam itu.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping agar tidak menindih tubuh Sungmin, kemudian memeluk erat yeojanya.

"Cepat sembuh, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Annyeonghaseyo, maaf telat update. Keasikan Lebaran saya *digiles Yooo, ini sudah update~**

**Yang pada minta di update keluarin suaranya, awas kalo nggak *ngancem *ditampol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thank's To:**

**HeeKitty, deviyanti137, abilhikmah, chaerashin, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, GerlVitamin11, reaRelf, dessykyumin, miss key, parkhyun, Liaa kyuminelf, sungjin's, Chikyumin, riesty137, I was a Dreamer, yoldaspa, KyuMinalways89, bunyming, Tiasicho, motochika28, audrey musaena, kmc137, minglove, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Melodyna, afny kyumin, Heldamagnae, Joyer94, minnie kyumin, Minhyunni1318, pink, Baby kyumin, Kikyu Cho, kimteechul, bynbkyoung**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	4. Fourth

**All About You, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul, musim panas enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu…

Udara siang hari ini memang sangat terik, maklumi saja. Sebab Seoul sedang berada di puncak musim panasnya. Membuat warga kota Seoul ini enggan berlama-lama berada diluar rumah.

Namun tidak dengan namja-namja ini. Tampak tujuh orang namja yang tampaknya masih berusia sekolah, terlihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan, sedang mengejar seorang namja. Yang dikejar itu juga memakai seragam sekolah, hanya saja yang dipakainya berbeda dengan seragam tujuh namja yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan lari kau!"

Teriak salah satu dari tujuh namja tadi, mungkin dia pemimpin mereka. Yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai kecil tanpa menoleh, tubuh jangkungnya terus berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan betapa panasnya udara siang ini. Peluh sudah bercucuran di wajahnya, kemeja seragamnya pun basah. Wajar saja, mungkin ini sudah dua kilometer ia berlari.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Akan kami patahkan lehermu jika kau tertangkap!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan di belakang. Cho Kyuhyun mengumpat kecil.

"Sial! Mereka itu tidak capek apa? Mengejarku dari sekolah hingga… dimana ini?"

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri saat melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah mencapai pemukiman penduduk yang rumahnya kecil-kecil dan rapat tanpa jarak. Rupanya ia sudah berbelok dari jalan raya, eoh? Bodoh sekali.

"Aish!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat saat sadar langkahnya berlari kian memberat. Jalanan menanjak sedang dilewatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti kau!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia melompati dua anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok bermain kelereng di tengah jalan kecil itu. Mereka menghalangi acara larinya.

"Huh, kenapa mereka tidak terima dengan kekalahan mereka? Salah sendiri tawuran kemarin membawa orang-orang amatir, yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang balok kayu dengan benar. Sekarang mereka mau balas dendam padaku, eh? Mereka akan menyesal!"

Kyuhyun mendumal kesal, bicara sendiri seperti orang gila sambil terus berlari.

Sementara itu…

"Min, eomma akan ke pasar sebentar. Ingin menengok dagangan eomma, nanti sore eomma kembali."

Seorang gadis keluar dari kamar mungilnya sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Nde, eomma. Aku akan jaga rumah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa eomma keluar siang-siang seperti ini?"

Ia melihat cemas ke arah ibunya. Namun yeoja paruh baya itu malah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Min. Eomma bosan dirumah terus. Lagipula kondisi eomma sudah lebih baik kok. Eomma akan lebih sehat jika jalan-jalan keluar. Kau tidak usah khawatir, oke? Sudah, eomma pergi dulu ya. "

Sungmin, gadis tadi, mengantar eommanya hingga ke pintu depan. Kemudian melambai kepada yeoja yang sangat disayanginya itu, dan menggeser pintu menutup kembali. Setelah didalam, Sungmin baru ingat jika ia belum membuang sampah. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil kantong plastik hitam yang sudah diikat rapi. Terpaksa ia kembali melangkah keluar dan membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah didepan rumahnya. Biasanya setiap sore akan ada tukang sampah kota yang mengambilnya.

Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkah masuk lagi kedalam rumah, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lumayan lelah berlari, mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Satu jam? Sudah satu jam mereka mengejarku. Dasar keras kepala!"

Kyuhyun mengomel lagi. Ia baru saja menikung dan beberapa meter didepannya matanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang sedang membuang sampah. Di daerah ini sepi sekali walaupun rumahnya padat dan menempel satu sama lain. Ini keberuntungan, ada orang yang mau keluar dari rumah mereka.

'_Dia pasti bisa menolongku.'_

Kyuhyun menoleh, memastikan tujuh namja yang mengejarnya belum mencapai tikungan ini. Ia tersenyum optimis, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana seragamnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar tubuh mungil yeoja itu, mendekapnya kuat-kuat dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah yeoja itu sambil menggeser pintunya hingga terbanting menutup.

Yeoja itu –Sungmin- membelalak kaget saat tubuhnya terasa dilingkupi seseorang dan ditarik masuk dengan kasar.

'_Dia pasti pencuri. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mencuri dirumahku!'_

"YA! Kau pencuri! Keluar dari-"

Sungmin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja itu sudah menekan sapu tangannya di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin melotot tajam, apalagi saat menyadari posisi mereka berdua. Tubuh namja jangkung itu menindihnya di lantai kayu rumahnya, kedua tangannya sudah dicengkeram erat diatas perut. Dan sekarang namja ini membungkamnya?!

"Sssstt, kumohon jangan bersuara. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Agasshi. Please…"

Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat, nada bicaranya sangat memelas walaupun ia sekuat tenaga menahan Sungmin yang memberontak dibawahnya.

"Please, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi disini sebentar. "

'_Tidak akan berbuat macam-macam katamu? Saat ini pun kau sudah berbuat macam-macam kepadaku, bodoh!' _Maki Sungmin dalam hati, ia menatap Kyuhyun galak.

"Iya aku tahu kau tidak nyaman, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Kau pasti berteriak nanti, aku bisa melihatnya di wajahmu, Agasshi…"

Kyuhyun membalas perkataan tak terucap Sungmin, ia sangat mengerti tatapan galak yeoja itu. Kemudian terdengar suara rusuh diluar pintu rumah Sungmin, membuat ia dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan ke arah luar.

"Sial! Kemana si Cho itu? Dasar pengecut!"

"Kemarin saat melawan sekolah kita, dia kelihatan sok jagoan. Huh!"

"Itu karena temannya banyak. Lihat saja hari ini, dia lari 'kan? Dasar payah!"

"Jago kandang!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu semua mendelik kesal.

"Awas ya kalian semua, berani-beraninya meremehkanku. Kita lihat besok siapa yang sok jagoan!"

Desis Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dan menerjang mereka saat ini juga. Sementara Sungmin yang masih dalam kungkungannya hanya menatap tidak mengerti pada Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mulai lagi dengan aksi memberontaknya, menggeliatkan tubuhnya berusaha lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Mmmph!"

"Ssssst, hei diamlah… Suaramu bisa memancing keributan nanti…"

Kyuhyun tampak panik dengan Sungmin yang terus meronta, sementara tujuh berandalan yang mengejarnya tidak juga beranjak dari depan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng, masa bodoh dengan keributan. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari namja asing gila yang tiba-tiba saja menyanderanya seperti ini.

"Mungkin si Cho yang sok itu bersembunyi didekat sini."

"Mungkin juga, tapi rumah mana yang mau jadi tempat sembunyinya?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar suara diluar yang curiga dengan keberadaan dirinya. Astaga, bagaimana jika mereka nekat membuka pintu rumah ini? Kyuhyun hanya sempat menutupnya saja tadi, jika mereka membukanya maka yang terlihat adalah dirinya dan yeoja dalam bekapannya ini.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menelusuri rumah ini, dan mata tajamnya menangkap ruangan terdekat dengannya. Kyuhyun bangkit dan menarik Sungmin berdiri bersamanya, memasuki ruangan kecil yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Mmmppp!"

Sungmin makin menjerit saat Kyuhyun menariknya ke kamarnya. Apa namja gila ini akan memperkosanya?

Kyuhyun mendesah kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin keatas kasur yang tergelar di lantai kayu itu. Sungmin melotot ketakutan saat Kyuhyun kembali menindihnya. Kyuhyun melepas bekapan sapu tangannya di bibir Sungmin, dan merundukkan kepalanya.

SRAAAKK!

Tepat saat pintu depan rumah Sungmin digeser membuka, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan anehnya yeoja dibawahnya juga tidak bersuara lagi. Entahlah, mungkin dia takut… atau shock?

"Kosong. Sepertinya si Cho itu tidak disini."

"Yeah, sepertinya pemilik rumah ini juga pergi. Teledor sekali, pergi tanpa mengunci rumahnya."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi. Besok saja kita hajar Cho Kyuhyun."

SRAAAKK!

Bunyi pintu kembali menutup. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, untung ia bertindak cepat tadi. Jika tidak, entahlah. Mungkin saja sudah terjadi pertumpahan darah dirumah tak bersalah ini. Oke, lupakan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang mulai hiperbolis.

"Ng…"

Gumaman kecil itu seperti menyadarkan Kyuhyun kemudian. Ia buru-buru melepas tautan bibirnya, dan mulai memasang senyum semanis mungkin yang malah terlihat konyol.

"Hehe, aku kelepasan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Sementara Sungmin sudah menatapnya garang, yeoja itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bersiap menyemburkan kemarahannya.

BUGH!

"Aww!"

"DASAR NAMJA MESUM! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG!"

"Iya iya aku akan keluar. Berhenti memukulku!"

Kyuhun melindungi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran keganasan tangan Sungmin.

"Dasar tidak waras, gila, mesum! Pergi kau!"

"Iyaaa aku pergi! Terima kasih banyak bantuannya, dasar yeoja galak!" balas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru berlari saat dilihatnya Sungmin mengambil sapu lidi didepan rumahnya. Ia kabur sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Uh, kepalaku jadi pusing. Dasar, tubuhnya saja kecil tapi tenaganya sungguh seperti badak." Omel Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ia sampai di halte bus dan langsung naik untuk pulang ke rumah. Masa bodoh dengan mobilnya yang masih terparkir di sekolah.

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga Mansion Cho

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda darimana saja? Saya mencari kemana-mana tapi Tuan Muda tidak ada. Anda-"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan kepala pelayan itu langsung terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah cemas. Aku capek dan aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku."

Setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun langsung melangkah naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja terlibat tawuran dengan sekolah lawan. Ditambah hari ini ia harus lari sprinter entah berapa kilometer, karena menghindari kejaran lawannya yan kalah tempo hari. Hei, Kyuhyun bukannya takut menghadapi mereka. Ilmu bela dirinya termasuk tinggi, jangan remehkan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mood saja, lagipula mereka itu keroyokan. Sesekali menghindar tidak dosa 'kan?

Tuan Muda Cho ini merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sejuknya air conditioner yang menyala. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sendiri dan membuka matanya pelan. Pikirannya teringat yeoja tadi. Kyuhyun masih ingat betapa lembutnya bibir mungil itu. Sayang sekali ia tidak melumatnya lebih dalam tadi. Sensasinya pasti dahsyat.

"Manis…" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya ia seusia denganku. Ah, kenapa tadi aku tidak tanya dia sekolah dimana? Aish!"

"Ini salahnya. Kalau saja dia tidak galak mungkin aku bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengannya."

"Besok aku akan mencari tahu tentang dia."

"Kurasa… aku jatuh cinta. Haaaah…"

Kyuhyun terus berbicara sendiri, semangat sekali berpikir ingin mengenal Sungmin lebih dekat. Hingga akhirnya rasa lelah menguasainya dan Kyuhyun tertidur pulas diranjangnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengumpulkan buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia menaruhnya di meja Park Seonsaengnim, guru itu memberi mereka tugas karena dia absen mengajar hari ini. Sungmin hendak melangkah kembali ke kelas, karena ini sudah jam pulang mereka. Untuk mencapai kelasnya, Sungmin harus melewati ruang konseling. Sungmin berlalu begitu saja melewati ruang konseling. Tetapi tidak dengan namja yang ada didalamnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jika aku masih mendengar kau terlibat tawuran, aku tidak segan memanggil orangtuamu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk. Sebenarnya ia bosan mendengar ocehan pamannya ini. Ya, pamannya memang mengajar di sekolah ini sebagai guru konseling. Ia melirik ke luar ruang konseling dan matanya melebar seketika.

Itu yeoja galak yang seminggu lalu menolongnya!

Kyuhyun langsung berlari sebelum pamannya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Samchon, please… Aku akan mendengarkan ceramahmu, tapi tidak saat ini. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pamannya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari ruang konseling dan mengejar yeoja tadi. Sungmin.

Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin dan berhenti tepat didepan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengulas senyumnya.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, namja mesum?"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku? Tentu saja sekolah, Nona Galak. Kau tidak lihat seragam kita sama?"

Sungmin hendak membantah namun matanya menangkap _badge _yang ada di lengan seragamnya sama dengan milik namja mesum ini. Yeoja itu kemudian mengayunkan tangannya hendak memukul Kyuhyun lagi. Namun namja itu malah menangkap tangannya dan menariknya ke arah parkiran.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau pulang!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Ia memasukkan Sungmin ke mobilnya dan dirinya menyusul masuk setelahnya.

Sungmin ketakutan. Apa namja mesum ini mau menculiknya?

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa mengobrol bebas disini. Ayo kita mengobrol." Ucap Kyuhyun riang.

Sungmin hanya cengo, menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otak namja didepannya ini?

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kemudian menjulurkan tangan ke pintu mobil hendak membukanya. Tapi gerakan tangannya tertahan saat pinggangnya dipeluk erat dari belakang.

Namja itu yang sedang memeluknya, dan kini menatapnya lembut tepat dimatanya. Sungmin merasa wajahnya menghangat. Belum pernah ia ditatap seintens itu oleh namja. Maklum saja, ayahnya sudah meninggal semenjak ia kanak-kanak. Dan tentu saja Sungmin belum pernah berpacaran. Padahal sekarang ia sudah menginjak tingkat dua high school.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku tahu aku tampan tapi jangan melongo seperti itu. Kau terlihat konyol."

Ucap Kyuhyun geli, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Yak! Lepas! Aku mau pulang! Kau ini kenapa sih menggangguku terus?" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Dengan santainya namja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya, dan menarik Sungmin juga. Membuat yeoja itu mau tidak mau merebah diatas dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar mesum! Jangan peluk-peluk aku seenaknya!" judes Sungmin.

Tetapi anehnya Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengar omelannya.

"Ternyata begini rasanya dimarahi pacar sendiri, hahaha. Aku suka ini."

Sungmin makin mengerutkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Memang siapa pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat, kemudian menjentik hidung Sungmin.

"Kau. Siapa lagi? Kau lihat ada yeoja lain di mobil ini?"

Dengan bodohnya Sungmin menggeleng. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak mengerti.

"P-pacar? Aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau ingat 'kan seminggu yang lalu saat aku bersembunyi dirumahmu?"

Sungmin diam, tetapi wajahnya perlahan memerah. Jangan bilang kalau namja didepannya ini mau mengatakan…

"Aku menciummu. Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri, yeoja yang kucium akan kujadikan kekasihku."

Wajah Sungmin merona sempurna. Namja ini bicara terlalu blak-blakan, membuat Sungmin malu sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin pun campur aduk perasaannya. Antara gemas dan bingung, juga panik.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Sentuhan tangan namja ini membuat wajahnya semakin panas.

"K-kita tidak saling kenal, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, bodoh?" Sungmin berusaha ketus untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya dibahu Sungmin.

"Aku ini pintar, tahu. Yang bodoh itu kau. Makanya aku membawamu kesini. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Masa aku tidak tahu identitas kekasihku sendiri? Itu 'kan konyol."

"Kau memang konyol! Mana ada hanya dengan mencium seorang yeoja lantas kau bisa menjadikan dia kekasihmu?!"

"Tentu saja ada. Contohnya ya aku. Asal kau tahu, aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Kau yang pertama." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah mendengarnya. Tapi jujur ia sedikit bergetar hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Terdengar tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

Lama Sungmin menunduk, terdiam memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memandangi kancing kemeja seragam Kyuhyun yang tidak dimasukkan ke celana.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ambil tasmu di kelas dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku boleh tahu namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin tetap diam.

"Hei, lihat aku…" Kyuhyun meletakkan jemarinya di dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Lee… Lee Sungmin. Itu namaku." Jawab Sungmin. Ia terhanyut dalam manik _onyx _ kelam Kyuhyun yang teduh.

"Hmmm, Lee Sungmin. Nama yang bagus. Baiklah Ming, aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. "Ming?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ming. Itu panggilanku untukmu. Sudah, ayo ambil tasmu. Ini sudah mulai sore."

Sungmin hanya menurut ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemarinya dan membimbingnya turun mobil. Mereka berjalan ke kelas Sungmin, ditemani beberapa obrolan kecil. Lebih banyak Kyuhyun yang bertanya sebenarnya. Awal yang baik, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan lagi tawuran, kau ini kenapa tidak pernah mendengarkan sih?"

Sungmin mengambil kotak obat dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terduduk diatas ranjang. Namja itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap luka di pipinya.

"Aku berusaha, Ming. Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri teman-temanku. Lagipula sekolah lawan itu memang kurang ajar. Mereka mencurangi sekolah kita saat tanding futsal minggu lalu. Aku-aww! Itu sakit, Ming!"

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Sungmin, melayangkan tatapan tajam menyalahkan kepada kekasihnya itu. Barusan Sungmin menekan lebam di pipinya dengan kuat.

"Rasakan! Salahmu tawuran, aku tidak peduli alasannya. Tawuran tidak ada baik-baiknya Kyuhyun, kapan sih kau sadar itu? Kita ini sudah kelas tiga, kalau kau kena masalah bisa repot nanti."

Dengan telaten Sungmin membersihkan dan mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya diam, pasrah mendengarkan ceramah Sungmin. Tapi dalam hati ia menggerutu.

'Mana mungkin aku dikeluarkan. Dengan otak sejenius ini mereka tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkanku begitu saja.'

"Selesai, dan sekarang berbaringlah. Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan mengambil makan-aah!"

Sungmin memekik pelan. Tidak siap saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring bersama diatas ranjang. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun mengungkungnya, memeluknya lembut tapi erat.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Sudahlah, Ming. Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula aku bisa memakanmu jika aku lapar nanti. Makanya kau disini saja." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimut menutupi pinggang mereka.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin merasakan panas diwajahnya. Kyuhyun selalu blak-blakan jika bicara.

"Apa sih? Oh, kau mau kumakan sekarang? Baiklah. Selamat makan…"

Kyuhyun kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, mencari bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya pelan. Menyesap lembut belahan daging kenyal sewarna peach itu.

"Kyuhyun, maks-"

Ucapan Sungmin terbungkam oleh lidah Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah berhasil menjamah bagian dalam mulutnya, membuatnya tak berkutik lagi. Sungmin pasrah, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menguasainya. Ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayapi pinggulnya, turun semakin kebawah tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus rok sekolah, Sungmin dengan sigap menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya, menatap memohon pada Sungmin.

"Ming, ayolah…"

Sungmin menggeleng tegas, tetapi ia tersenyum manis ke arah namjachingunya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Mengertilah, kau akan mendapatkannya nanti. Bersabarlah, sayang."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menolaknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dirasakannya tangan Sungmin mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mencintaiku 'kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Lebih dari apapun."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau lebih bersabar lagi?"

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin.

"Untukku, Kyu, please…?" Sungmin memasang wajah aegyeonya.

Kyuhyun sontak memejamkan matanya. Kemudian menggeram pelan.

"Baik, aku akan bersabar. Tapi hentikan tatapan itu! Jika tidak aku jamin aku akan langsung menyantapmu disini, sekarang juga."

Sungmin terkikik pelan. Kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun, ayo buka matamu. Aku sudah normal, kok…" bujuk Sungmin.

"Kau membahayakan kesehatanku, Lee Sungmin." desah Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin makin rapat kepadanya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku ya." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Aku maafkan jika kau menciumku." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, bibirnya sibuk menciumi wajah Sungmin.

"Kau sedang menciumku, Kyuhyun…" keluh Sungmin. Kenapa kekasihnya ini pervert sekali sih?

"Bukan, Ming. Aku mau kau yang menciumku."

Sungmin merengut. "Kenapa kau ini pervert sekali, huh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hei, ciuman itu tidak pervert. Ciuman itu adalah wujud cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, apa aku salah jika aku menciummu atau sebaliknya?"

Sungmin masih saja merengut. Tangannya memainkan ikal rambut Kyuhyun yang mulai agak panjang.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku? Baik, kalau begitu biar aku yang menciummu. Dan ingat sayang, ciumanku ini deep kiss. Jadi bersiaplah…" Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak sebelum mulai menyerang yeoja dalam dekapannya ini.

Ya, sudah hampir setahun mereka berpacaran. Maka wajar saja jika mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi. Tetapi memang cara pacaran mereka masih ada batasnya. Sentuhan mereka hanya sebatas deep kiss, tidak lebih. Sungmin tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang belum waktunya. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengerti, walaupun harus dengan bujukan susah payah.

Dan yah, walaupun Kyuhyun terkenal berandal alias tukang tawuran disekolah tetapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti malaikat yang datang dalam hidupnya. Setelah setahun ini, Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun luar dalam. Walaupun diluar terlihat dingin dan kasar, tetapi didalam hatinya Kyuhyun namja yang lembut dan luar biasa baik. Terutama kepada Sungmin.

Bahkan Kyuhyun membantu biaya pengobatan ibu Sungmin yang menderita liver. Awalnya Sungmin menolak mati-matian. Tetapi Kyuhyun juga mati-matian bersikeras membantu. Entahlah, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun memang dikirim Tuhan untuk menemani hidupnya. Kyuhyun punya semua yang diinginkan yeoja. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, apalagi? Masih banyak sederet lainnya tentang Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menjadi incaran yeoja-yeoja.

Ada satu yang sangat Sungmin syukuri. Kyuhyun tipe namja yang sangat setia. Walaupun ia memacari gadis kalangan bawah sepertinya, tetapi sifat namja itu berkebalikan dengan yang dipikirkan Sungmin dulu.

Sungmin dulu berpikir Kyuhyun pasti akan dengan mudah mencampakkan dirinya, mengingat asal muasal keluarga Sungmin yang tidak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hal ini terjadi saat Sungmin sedang menemani ketua kelasnya berbelanja bahan untuk festival sekolah.

"Jadi, Sungmin-ah hari ini kau pergi denganku nde? Kibummie tidak bisa menemaniku, dia akan membuat laporan untuk acara ini. Kau bisa 'kan?" tanya Siwon, ketua kelasnya.

Sungmin ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Akhirnya sore itu mereka jalan ke berbagai toko untuk berbelanja. Sungmin tidak tahu Kyuhyun melihat semua itu. Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun menginterogasinyamacam-macam. Ketika akhirnya pertanyaan Kyuhyun melenceng jauh dari masalah festival, Sungmin bingung dan ia menayakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang didapatnya?

Kyuhyun meluapkan semua kekesalannya, ketidaksukaannya melihat kedekatan Sungmin dengan Siwon, dan kecemburuannya. Sungmin merasa dadanya sesak, terharu. Ia baru kali ini merasa seperti ini. Merasa dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"Awas saja kau, Ming. Kalau aku masih melihatmu jalan dengan namja lain, aku akan mengurungmu dikamarku." Ucap Kyuhyun posesif. Ia terdiam menatap Sungmin lama. Perlahan namja itu maju dan memeluk yeojanya.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun mendengar satu ucapan kecil itu mengalun dari bibir Sungmin. Tampaknya Sungmin kaget dengan kata-kata ketusnya beberapa saat tadi. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Ming, aku seperti ini karena aku mencintaimu. Baiklah, aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku terlalu kasar. Tapi beginilah aku, kau bisa mengerti itu?"

Sungmin diam. Dalam hatinya bergumul berbagai macam perasaan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, aku… benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya… tidak terbiasa. Lagipula Siwon-ah sudah punya kekasih, Kim Kibum itulah kekasihnya. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau belum terbiasa. Tapi biasakanlah, Ming. Kau itu milikku sekarang, tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Harusnya aku yang merasa seperti itu. Apa kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Aku terus berpikir bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti, mengingat latar belakang kita yang seperti ini. Kau tahu kan jika banyak yeoja yang menginginkanmu. Mereka jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku. Aku… takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku-"

Ucapan Sungmin berhenti saat Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak lembut diatas bibirnya, begitu hati-hati seolah ia rapuh dan mudah pecah. Tangan Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya mendekat, merengkuhnya posesif.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang lembut. Ia bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang namja ini, membuat hatinya berdebar dan meledak-ledak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, ingat itu Lee Sungmin. Aku memilihmu bukan karena kau sempurna, aku memilihmu karena hatiku ingin begitu. Dan aku tahu yang membuat hatiku seperti ini adalah karena cinta. Jadi kau jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi, arra? Tetaplah bersamaku, Ming. Aku akan selalu disisimu. Percaya itu."

Sungmin tersenyum haru dan hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hatinya bahagia tiada tara.

Yah, itu kejadian sudah lama sekali. Saat usia pacaran mereka baru seumur jagung. Dan sekarang Sungmin bersyukur sekali Kyuhyun tidak berubah. Malah rasanya semakin hari ia semakin merasakan cinta Kyuhyun yang meluap untuknya.

Dirasakannya Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lembut. Selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, takut sekali menyakitinya. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, dan didapatinya sepasang _onyx_ kelam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Membuat Sungmin malu sendiri ditatap seperti itu.

"Ming, aku sangat beruntung bisa bersamamu. Aku beruntung karena aku memilikimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku jauh lebih beruntung, Kyuhyunnie. Aku bersyukur sekali Tuhan menciptakanmu."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, kemudian mengecup hidung Sungmin gemas. "Sudah, kita tidur siang saja."

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah menguap tiga kali, Ming. Tandanya kau sudah harus tidur, _baby._"

"Aku bukan _baby_…" protes Sungmin sambil merengut.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi Sungmin dalam dekapannya, menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada mereka. Satu tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin, satu tangannya lagi menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi _baby_ku, Ming. Jaljayo, chagiya."

Sebuah kecupan singkat didahi mengantar Sungmin menuju alam mimpi siang itu.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Annyeong, baru bisa update lagi. Fiuuhh, ini lumayan panjang 'kan? Ini chap flashback ya, mungkin ngga kelar satu chapter ini. Bisa dua atau tiga chapter, tergantung sih nanti. Hehe**

**Ini bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya, soalnya saya pikir ini alurnya agak ribet. Chap ini kan full flashback, nah didalamnya ada flashback lagi. Jadi, flashback pangkat dua gitu. Haha, kalo belum ngerti ya monggo dibaca lagi. Asal ninggalin jejak ya, hehehehe *plak**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kalian penyemangat saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's To:**

**deviyanti137, Heldamagnae, Babyjoy, zi'Pumpkins, Yulia Cloud, GerlVitamin11, abilhikmah, tarry24792, dessykyumin, pinzame, reaRelf, Minhyunni1318, Guest, parkhyun, Tiasicho, Zen Liu, arisatae, ChoKyunnie, KyoKMS26, fariny, PaboGirl, kimteechul, nuora, sitara1083, kira, Cho Min Ah, Ririnkyumin, Kikyu Cho, Lee Chizumi, Melodyna, Iam E.L.F and JOYer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	5. Fifth

**All About You, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Still flashback…

Waktu terus berjalan. Saat ini akhir tahun, tepat tanggal 31 Desember. Kyuhyun menyiapkan sesuatu untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun kekasihnya besok. Berhubung villa miliknya yang ada di Jeju kosong, maka Kyuhyun akan menggunakannya berdua dengan Sungmin nanti. Sekolah mereka juga libur, natal dan akhir tahun. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau memakai villa mewah itu kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Kedua orangtuanya nyaris tidak pernah berada di Korea sepanjang tahun, mereka pulang jika hanya ada keperluan yang sangat penting. Dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli tentang hal itu, tidak akan pernah mau peduli. Bagi Kyuhyun keberadaan kekasihnya sudah jauh lebih cukup untuk menemani hari-harinya.

"Eommonim, kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siang hari ini Kyuhyun sedang menjemput Sungmin di rumah petaknya. Yah katakanlah begitu, karena memang semua rumah didaerah tempat tinggal Sungmin ini kecil mungil. Sungmin sedang berganti baju dikamarnya dan memeriksa barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke villa Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Kyuhyun-ah. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa sangat sehat. Ini semua berkat obat yang kau belikan tempo hari. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Kurasa kau ini adalah utusan Tuhan."

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ah Eommonim, kau berlebihan. Aku ini adalah preman sekolah, bukan utusan Tuhan." Sahut Kyuhyun merendah.

"Tidak ada preman sekolah yang tampan dan baik hati sepertimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hmm, benar juga. Seharusnya ada penghargaan untukku, bukankah begitu Eommonim?"

Ibu Sungmin terkekeh mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, bahkan yeoja didalam kamar sana tergila-gila padamu 'kan?"

"Ahahaha, nde. Dia sangat tergila-gila padaku, mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' sepanjang hari kepadaku. Dia bahkan sangat agresif jika sudah berdua saja denganku, Emmonim…"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku dengar semua itu!"

Suara bernada tinggi terdengar dari kamar Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun dan ibu Sungmin tergelak. Kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar sambil cemberut. Ia sudah memakai jaket tebal dan syal, untuk melindungi diri dari hawa dingin. Ini akhir tahun, kalian tahu. Di Seoul sedang musim dingin.

"Aigoo, anak Eomma kenapa cemberut eoh?"

Sungmin masih setia dengan bibir cemberutnya saat ibunya menariknya dalam dekapan. Yah walaupun ia tidak menolak juga pelukan ibunya. Mereka duduk berpelukan di lantai kayu rumah Sungmin.

"Kenapa Eomma malah bersekongkol dengan preman mesum ini?" tanya Sungmin sewot.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tergelak. Ibu Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan putrinya.

"Sungmin-ah, dia ini bukan preman. Dia kekasihmu, sudah jangan cemberut lagi. Kau mau bibirmu selamanya seperti itu?"

Sungmin mendelik menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Eommonim. Kurasa kami harus pergi sekarang. Nanti bisa kemalaman sampai disana."

Ibu Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalian pergilah. Kyuhyun-ah, jaga anakku baik-baik, nde?"

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum kecil. "Itu sudah pasti, Eommonim. Kau tenang saja."

Sungmin kemudian memeluk ibunya lagi sesaat dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Eomma. Eomma jaga diri baik-baik selama aku pergi, semua persediaan obat Eomma aman." Sungmin berpesan kepada ibunya.

"Iya, Eomma tahu. Kau tidak usah bawel. Sudah sana pergi, selamat menikmati liburan kalian."

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya sekali lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Semoga Tuhan terus memberkatimu." Bisik Ibu Sungmin tepat di telinga putrinya.

Sungmin tersenyum haru dan mengangguk pelan di bahu ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Eomma."

Ibu Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka dan mengantar hingga ke pintu depan. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat. Membungkuk kepada Ibu Sungmin.

"Eommonim, kami pergi dulu, nde? Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, Eomma."

"Hati-hati." Pesan Ibu Sungmin terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun hilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

Sore hari, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di villanya membawa Sungmin. Namja itu membuka pintu dan cepat-cepat menarik Sungmin masuk.

"Dingin sekali. Kau kedinginan, Ming?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin mencari kamar untuk tidur nanti malam.

"Nah, lebih baik ini saja. Ini kamarku dulu waktu kecil jika liburan kesini." Ucap Kyuhyun senang.

Sungmin mengamati sekeliling kamar itu. Nyaman dan terasa hangat sekali di tengah cuaca dingin ini.

"Apa villa ini ada pengurusnya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik koper mereka ke lemari pakaian di sudut kamar tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelahnya ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"Tentu saja ada pengurusnya, Sungminnie…"

Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Efek dari udara dingin membuat pipi Sungmin kelihatan lebih menarik. Lalu mengangkat pinggang Sungmin dan menjatuhkan diri mereka diatas ranjang.

DUK!

"Aww, appo Kyuhyunnie… Ish, kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha, mianhae nde? Aku tidak sengaja sayang, mana yang sakit?"

Sungmin merengut sambil mengusap dahinya yang terbentur dengan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak lucu!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa, tetapi ditahan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap dahi Sungmin lembut. Bekas kemerahan terlihat di kulit putih itu. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin semakin rapat kepadanya, memajukan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Sungmin yang memerah tadi. Lama kemudian Kyuhyun baru melepaskan ciumannya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mmm, sedikit. Tidak apa-apa. Apa dahimu juga sakit?" tanya Sungmin balik. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Yang barusan bukan apa-apa, Ming. Aku bahkan tidak merasa sakit sama sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Itu karena kau terbiasa berkelahi."

"Mungkin saja."

Mereka terdiam sambil bertatapan, saling menyelami ke dalam mata masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutus kontak mata mereka dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Lembut dan penuh cinta, ia menyesap hati-hati belahan bibir mungil itu. Kyuhyun menciumi setiap mili bibir Sungmin, dan mulai melumatnya lebih dalam.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Namja tampan itu menggigit pelan bibir Sungmin, memintanya membuka. Dengan mudah belahan sewarna _blossom_ itu memberikan celah, memudahkan Kyuhyun menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Tangan Sungmin terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya lembut, membuat hembusan nafas Kyuhyun memberat.

"Nngh…"

Satu lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya pelan, kemudian mengusap bibir Sungmin yang memerah dan basah. Menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Lebih baik kau mandi, sayang. Kim Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Kyuhyun menyarankan.

Sungmin mengangguk, tetapi ia belum beranjak juga. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Atau kau mau kumandikan? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sungmin menggeleng gugup tapi Kyuhyun sudah bertindak. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"B-bukan ini maksudku, Kyuhyunnie! Turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Nah, saatnya mandi _baby…_"

Jeritan malu Sungmin terdengar hingga ke luar kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang…"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sungmin. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam –yang sangat terlambat sebenarnya- dan sedang menikmati sebotol _wine_ bersama-sama. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan pergantian hari, sekaligus tahun.

"Hmm, terima kasih Kyuhyunnie…"

Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum pada namjanya.

"Kau sengaja ya menyiapkan ini semua? "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa…" sesal Kyuhyun setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau ada disisiku saja sudah cukup, aku tidak butuh yang lain. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ya, aku sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian mencium kilat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan sangat membencimu kalau sampai kau meninggalkanku." Bisik Sungmin tepat dibibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Menikmati hembusan nafas mereka yang beradu pelan.

"Tidak akan, Ming. Percaya itu." bisik Kyuhyun, bibirnya kembali menciumi bibir Sungmin. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin, menempel tanpa jarak.

"Kita tidur saja sekarang, kau sudah kekenyangan sampai mengantuk seperti ini."

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya saat dirasanya Sungmin tidak merespon. Ia terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah mengantuk kekasihnya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Sungmin hanya bergelung pasrah dan bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya terpejam.

"Aish, lama-lama kau bisa gendut jika seperti ini terus."

"Hmmm…?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membaringkan Sungmin diranjang, kemudian dirinya menyusul berbaring disamping Sungmin. Menarik selimut dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin lagi, lalu menciumi wajah Sungmin dengan sayang. Terakhir ia mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Jaljayo, chagiya."

Sungmin sudah lebih dulu terlelap, hembusan nafasnya teratur dan wajahnya tampak tenang. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu akhir bulan Januari, Sungmin sedang merasa bingung. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan bertambah umur juga, dan Sungmin belum terpikir akan memberi apa. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak memberI kepadanya dan juga Eommanya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus menyiapkan apa, walaupun Kyuhyun juga tidak meminta.

Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan 'Cukup beri aku cinta dan hatimu saja, Ming. Aku tidak perlu yang lain.' Sungmin akan _blushing_ sendiri jika Kyuhyun sudah berkata seperti itu, lalu berakhir mereka saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Tahun lalu ia memberikan Kyuhyun kue buatannya sendiri. Yang akhirnya dihabiskan sendiri oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan Sungmin tidak boleh ikut memakannya. Lalu tahun ini?

Chu~

Sungmin tersentak saat sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh dahinya. Ia mengerjap.

"Kenapa melamun, hm? Nanti kau 'kesambet' bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjentik hidung Sungmin.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Yoochun samchon saja. Dia memanggilku tadi."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'Oh' pelan. Kemudian terdiam lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Ming, kau ini kenapa sih? Melamun terus, ada apa? Cerita padaku."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan berusaha menatap mata yeoja itu. Ia tahu mata tak bisa berbohong.

Tapi Sungmin malah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada, sudah ayo pulang. Eomma sudah menunggu untuk makan siang bersama."

Sungmin bangkit dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan tatapan curiganya. Mata tajamnya menyipit memandang punggung mungil Sungmin. Pasti ada sesuatu, Kyuhyun yakin itu. Tapi biarlah, ia tidak mau memaksa Sungmin. Lagipula cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Hanya masalah waktu.

Hari terus berjalan maju. Tanggal 2 Februari dan Sungmin semakin gugup. Semalaman ia memikirkan hal ini. Batinnya berperang. Apakah ini saatnya Kyuhyun 'mendapatkannya'? Sungmin pun sebenarnya ingin 'melakukannya', hanya saja nanti jika sekolahnya sudah selesai. Tetapi ia kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang selalu ditolaknya. Sungmin tahu, ia pernah beberapa kali mendapati Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya. Saat sedang tidur sambil memeluknya ternyata kadang Kyuhyun sedang tersiksa. Sungmin merasa bukan kekasih yang baik, ia tidur nyenyak dan nyaman dalam dekapan Kyuhyun namun yang terjadi pada namja itu malah sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya serasa digenggam dan ditarik seseorang. Sungmin kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata namjachingunya yang menariknya. Mereka melangkah ke parkiran, dimana mobil Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyuhyun…" panggil Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

Namja itu mendorong Sungmin masuk ke jok belakang mobilnya dan dirinya menyusul masuk. Setelah membanting pintu mobil menutup, Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau ceritakan padaku. Apa penyebab kau melamun seperti orang stress, tidak nafsu makan, dan ini…" Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah bawah mata Sungmin.

"Kau pasti tidak tidur 'kan? Sudah seminggu aku lihat matamu seperti ini. Jangan mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa' berulang kali seperti orang bodoh. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sungmin sedikit berjengit mendengar suara galak Kyuhyun. Ia menciut melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Seakan Kyuhyun akan mengunyahnya hidup-hidup. Kyuhyun semakin jengkel melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan, dan menghembuskannya melalui mulut.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, Kyuhyun. Ak-emmh!"

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, bibir Kyuhyun sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan langsung memangsamu disini Lee Sungmin!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Itulah masalahnya, Kyu." Cicitnya pelan.

"Yang mana? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Itu tadi kau sudah mengatakannya…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Memangnya dia bicara apa?

'_Sekali lagi kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan langsung memangsamu disini Lee Sungmin'_

"Memangsamu?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point._

Wajah Sungmin merona hebat, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Maksudmu kau mau aku mangsa sekarang? Bukannya kau selalu menolak?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, tetapi pertanyaan itu begitu menohok Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti juga?

"Kau ini lupa atau pura-pura lupa, hah? Besok kau berulang tahun, dan aku tidak tahu harus memberi apa. Aku tahu aku sudah menolakmu melakukan itu entah berapa kali, makanya aku ingin memberikannya saat ulang tahunmu besok. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku gugup memikirkannya dan itu membuatku tidak bisa makan ataupun tidur. Kau ini bodoh sekali,aku-"

Sungmin langsung terdiam saat bibir Kyuhyun kembali menempel dibibirnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman kekasihnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun lembut, tanpa nafsu dan sangat menenangkan Sungmin. Dirasakannya Kyuhyun merengkuh bahunya.

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukannya? Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak kuat melihat langsung ke mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Sebentar lagi ujian, dan kita akan lulus. Aku akan langsung menikahimu begitu kita lulus." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin perlahan menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum mendapati sepasang _onyx_ kelam Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut. Tulus dan penuh tekad.

"Nikahi aku, Kyuhyun-ah." Bisik Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Dan beri aku anak yang banyak, Lee Sungmin."

Keduanya tersenyum bersama sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun berpindah ke kursi kemudi dan melaju menuju mansionnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibumu? Aku takut dia khawatir."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sudah. Tadi pagi aku sudah izin menginap dirumahmu, lagipula ini hari jumat. Besok sekolah libur, jadi Eomma tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Ia hanya memakai _bathrobe,_ tanpa memakai apapun lagi dibaliknya. Sementara Sungmin sudah mandi terlebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu. Jadi, kita akan melakukannya… sekarang?"

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan menciumi lehernya pelan. Mengendus wangi kulit seputih susu itu, dan mengecupnya lembut.

"T-terserah padamu…" sahut Sungmin. Ia sadar suaranya bergetar dan ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

Kyuhyun mengerti kegugupan kekasihnya, ia tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak usah gugup, Ming. Ini hanya aku, bukan orang lain. Rileks saja, Ming."

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin pelan, kemudian menindih tubuh kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup leher Sungmin, menyusupkan wajahnya ke lekukan indah itu. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin, agar yeoja itu nyaman.

"Ahh, Kyuhh..hyuun…" desahan pertama Sungmin terdengar lirih.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menggigit dan menghisap kuat lehernya, meninggalkan _kissmark_ berwarna terang disana. Kyuhyun menatap puas hasil kerjanya barusan, ini pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan jejaknya pada Sungmin.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "T-tidak, hanya saja…aneh. Terasa geli."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Sungmin.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya. Ia mencium bibir Sungmin dan tangannya mulai meraba dada Sungmin. Pelan ia remas salah satu dari dua gundukan kenyal yang ada disana. Walaupun terhalang _bathrobe,_ tetapi Kyuhyun merasa tangannya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Nnngh…"

Sungmin bereaksi pada remasan tangan Kyuhyun didadanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi bibir Sungmin, dan tangannya menjelajah kemana-mana. _Bathrobe _yang dikenakan Sungmin sudah tersingkap bagian dadanya. Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin, kemudian menatap intens pada dada yeojanya.

"Kau indah, Ming…"

Sekarang ganti gundukan kenyal putih milik Sungmin yang menjadi incaran bibirnya. Kyuhyun menciumi pelan permukaan payudara Sungmin. Wangi khas _baby_ tercium di hidung mancungnya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengulum _nipple_ Sungmin lembut.

"Aaah… Kyuuuuhhh…"

Sungmin menggelinjang geli saat mulut Kyuhyun menghisap dan mengulum lembut dadanya. Astaga, sensasi ini membuat gairahnya mulai naik. Tangannya memeluk kepala Kyuhyun, jemarinya meremas ikal rambut kekasihnya.

Mendengar erangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat. Ia melepas kulumannya dan ganti mencium payudara Sungmin satu lagi. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Nnngh… Aaahh…"

Puas dengan dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun turun ke perut rata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik _bathrobe_ yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga terbuka, menampilkan tubuh polos Sungmin. Kyuhyun termangu sesaat menatap keindahan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Betapa putih tubuh kekasihnya ini. Polos dan indah. Belum tersentuh. Dan memikirkan bahwa hanya ia yang akan menyentuhnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Sungmin _miliknya_.

"A-aku malu, Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin mengatupkan kedua kakinya, menghalangi Kyuhyun memandangnya.

"Sssh, tidak usah malu. Disini hanya ada aku, Ming. Lagipula kau indah, sangat indah. Beruntungnya aku Tuhan menciptakanmu."

Kyuhyun merunduk dan menciumi perut Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan perutnya bergetar. Perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah terasa aneh sejak Kyuhyun menciumnya, kini semakin aneh. Melilit seperti hasrat ingin buang air kecil. Sungmin tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah semakin turun dan menciumi daerah kewanitaannya.

"Ahhh, Kyuhyunnie…"

Sungmin makin menggelinjang saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menjilati liang senggamanya. Ia mengatupkan kedua kakinya, mengapit kepala Kyuhyun. Tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei ranjang.

Sementara Kyuhyun makin menjulurkan lidahnya ke lubang hangat kekasihnya, memancing Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya. Mendengar Sungmin mendesahkan namanya membuat Kyuhyun senang. Ia pun menahan pinggul Sungmin yang makin bergerak liar.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan dikepalanya. Perutnya dan pinggulnya yang sedari tadi tegang, kini terasa lega. Sungmin merasa selangkangannya basah.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Tangannya terjulur hendak menggapai Kyuhyun yang masih saja merunduk didepan kewanitaannya.

"Hmmm…"

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kecil, ia sedang membersihkan sekaligus menikmati cairan Sungmin yang meluber keluar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin terengah.

Kyuhyun menjilati cairan Sungmin dan menampungnya sedikit di mulutnya. Kemudian ia merangkak naik ke tubuh Sungmin dan langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmmph…"

Sungmin sedikit merasa aneh dengan bibir Kyuhyun, basah dan lengket. Ia hendak melepas ciumannya dan ingin bertanya, tetapi Kyuhyun memegang rahangnya dan dirasakannya sesuatu mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh, sangat aneh. Sungmin mengernyit, sedikit tidak suka. Lama kemudian Kyuhyun baru melepas ciumannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sayang?"

Sungmin masih mencecap-cecap bibirnya, kernyitan alisnya belum hilang.

"Aneh, aku tidak suka." Jawabnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Itu cairanmu sendiri, Ming. Sangat manis dimulutku, masa' kau tidak suka? Itu membuatku ketagihan."

Sungmin memandang tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyukai cairannya? Itu 'kan...err menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah _blank_ Sungmin merasa semakin sesak. Sesak pada bagian selatan tubuhnya. Pada inti tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah 'bangun' semenjak melakukan _foreplay_ tadi, dan kini ia semakin tegang. Ia memajukan wajah dan mencium lagi bibir Sungmin yang memerah. Melumat habis bibir mungil itu, menyesap sekaligus bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin.

"Mmmnngh…"

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, mengelus tengkuk namjanya. Sentuhan jemari Sungmin benar-benar menyengat Kyuhyun. Ia menggeram dalam ciumannya dan mulai melepaskan _bathrobe _yang masih membungkus tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin, membuat tubuh polos mereka menempel. Gesekan dadanya yang bidang dengan dada Sungmin yang lembut dan kenyal, membuat keduanya mengerang tertahan.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang Ming, tahan nde?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu pasti akan sangat sakit rasanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. Mendekatkan kejantanannya menuju liang sempit kekasihnya, dan dengan sedikit menghentak, Kyuhyun masuk.

"A-aaakh…"

Sungmin memekik pelan saat merasa lubang kewanitaannya terbentur sesuatu.

"Ssh, tahan sayang. Tahan sebentar, oke?"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya gugup juga, ini adalah yang pertama untuknya. Tetapi melihat Sungmin seperti itu, ia harus bisa menekan rasa gugupnya. Yang terpenting membuat yeojanya nyaman dan tidak kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya, dan kali ini ia menghentak lebih kuat. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya masuk, ia tahu apa itu. Maka Kyuhyun mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam.

Diliriknya wajah Sungmin, yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, hingga muncul setitik darah disana. Ia berusaha keras menahan jeritan kesakitannya, matanya terpejam. Tangannya terkepal di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong lagi kejantanannya hingga tenggelam sempurna di dalam Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, ia menyeka bulir keringat di dahi kekasihnya. Sungmin masih saja memejamkan matanya erat, dahinya berkerut menahan sakit.

"Sungmin, lihat aku sayang. Buka matamu, chagi."

Kyuhyun mengelus kelopak mata Sungmin lembut. Perlahan kedua manik bening Sungmin terlihat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin yang masih saja digigit, menghapus darah yang muncul disana.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu, gigit saja bahuku kalau sakit, nde?"

Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Betapa perhatiannya Kyuhyun-nya, begitu lembut dan memahaminya. Sungmin tidak bohong, rasanya memang sakit. Tetapi merasakan usapan lembut Kyuhyun dan senyumnya yang hangat membuat Sungmin nyaman. Ia perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda keras di tubuhnya.

"La-lanjutkan saja, Kyu… aku sudah tidak apa-apa…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menumbuk liang hangat Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak.

"Mmmh…"

Kyuhyun terus bergerak, mencari titik nikmat itu. Sesekali tangannya bekerja, meremas dada kenyal kekasihnya. Membuat Sungmin mengerang keras. Bibirnya mencumbu leher Sungmin, menodai kulit seputih susu itu dengan _kissmark_nya.

"Nngh, Kyuuhh…hyuuunn…"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerang keras, melengkungkan tubuh saat kejantanan kekasihnya itu menumbuk _sweet spot_nya dengan telak. Perut Sungmin kembali tegang, dan rasa tegang itu menjalar ke pinggulnya, selangkangannya, pahanya dan terutama pada liang senggamanya. Begitu tegang hingga menjepit milik Kyuhyun kuat dan erat, menularkan rasa tegangnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Nnnghh… Aaaahh… Kyuuuhh…"

"Ssshhh, Miingg…"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya, membenturkan kejantanannya yang tegang sempurna ke titik nikmat yang sudah ditemukannya. Lumayan keras dan bertubi-tubi, membuat tubuh Sungmin yang berada dalam kungkungannya ikut tersentak-sentak.

"Kyuhyuunn… a-aku-emmphh…"

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir mungil Sungmin dan melumatnya dengan gairah yang membuncah. Lidahnya menelusup masuk melewati celah bibir Sungmin dan menjelajah didalam sana. Membuai Sungmin dengan belaian lidahnya yang terampil. _Deep kiss _favorit mereka.

Satu tangannya mengangkat kaki Sungmin agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Tampaknya Sungmin mengerti, ia dengan patuh mengalungkan kedua kakinya dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. Membuat tautan tubuh mereka semakin dalam.

"Mmmmphhh…"

Sungmin mengerang tertahan di bibir Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghantam telak _spot _kenikmatannya. Pelukan tangan dan kakinya makin erat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, ia menghentak sekali lagi dan…

"Aaaahhh… Kyuuuhhyuunnieehh…"

"Miiinnghh… Sssshh…"

Keduanya menjerit bersamaan saat cairan cinta mereka mengalir keluar. Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya memasuki liang sempit Sungmin, membanjiri daerah kewanitaan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Sungmin, menindih tubuh mungil itu. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut Sungmin. Menghirup wangi lembut disana, membuatnya nyaman dan rileks.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia merunduk dan mulai menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengerjap sejenak. Kemudian mengulas senyum manisnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sakit. Kau membuatku lupa pada rasa sakitnya."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengecup hidung Sungmin gemas. Membuat yeoja itu terkekeh geli. Kyuhyun melirik jam kecil diatas nakasnya. Kurang 5 menit sebelum hari berganti menuju tanggal 3 Februari. Sungmin ikut melirik mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau ucapkan permohonan dan tiup li-lin-nya…"

Perkataan Sungmin melambat dan sesaat yeoja itu tersentak. Ia menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Seharusnya tadi aku menyiapkan kue dulu, aku lupa! Aish!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar Sungmin panik. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh polos Sungmin.

"Aku sudah dapat kue gantinya, kok."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Aku tidak lihat ada kue disini."

Kyuhyun menggeram gemas. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menggigit pipi Sungmin keras. Mengabaikan ringisan kecil dari kekasihnya.

"Maksudku adalah, kaulah kue gantinya. Aku baru saja 'memakanmu' tadi." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya menghangat, lantas memendam wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul kecil punggung Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi.

Mata Sungmin menangkap jarum panjang jam di atas nakas sudah menunjuk ke angka satu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun lembut.

"Cho Kyuhyun, saengil chukkaeyo. Semoga kau selalu dilimpahi berkah Tuhan, semoga apa yang kau impikan tercapai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin. Bibirnya menggumamkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara.

"Satu lagi, semoga kau lebih mencintaiku, hehehe." Tambah Sungmin sedikit tertawa.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sejenak, kemudian berbisik di bibir Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Ah ya, satu lagi. Semoga aku mendapatkan banyak anak darimu." Kyuhyun mengedip nakal pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Kita urus sekolah kita dulu, baru memikirkan anak! Kau ini!"

Sungmin cemberut dan memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun.

"Mmm, kemana orangtuamu Kyu? Mereka tidak pulang lagi?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Maklum saja, Kyuhyun akan _badmood _jika ditanya tentang oangtuanya. Dan benar saja, Sungmin menangkap guratan tidak suka di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli mereka pulang atau tidak. Yang penting kau ada disini bersamaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengerti, Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi membahas hal ini. Ia pun mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, penuh sayang. Kemudian bibirnya bergeser ke dahi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi dahi indah kekasihnya, dan mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Lama dan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, kapanpun itu." bisik Sungmin ketika melepas bibirnya dari dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku tahu."

Sungmin hendak bergelung lagi dalam dekapan Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya itu menahannya.

"Kau belum menciumku, Ming."

"Apa? Aku sudah menciummu barusan, apa kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Menatap iseng pada Sungmin.

"Yah!"

"_C'mon, _Ming… Kiss me, baby…"

Sungmin menggeleng enggan.

"Ayolah… _Just one kiss, please…_"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Yaish, kekasihnya ini benar-benar! Manja dan kekanakan sekali!

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan mulai memajukan wajahnya. ia menatap sejenak bibir penuh Kyuhyun tepat didepan matanya, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya disana. Awalnya hanya menempel, Sungmin perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat kecil bibir Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sungmin rasa itu cukup. Ia hendak melepas ciumannya dan belum sempat kepalanya bergerak menjauh, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menahan belakang kepalanya.

"Hmmphh!"

Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang melahap bibirnya habis-habisan. Menekan erat bibirnya di bibir Sungmin, kemudian menggigit lembut belahan bibir kekasihnya. Begitu bibir Sungmin membuka, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyisipkan lidahnya dan mengulang _deep kiss _mereka entah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

"Nngmmh..."

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda, sayang…"

Sungmin menggeleng panik, ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. Tetapi nihil. Kyuhyun sudah mengurung tubuhnya dan kembali menindihnya. Bibir Kyuhyun membungkamnya lagi hingga Sungmin benar-benar tak berkutik.

'_Ah, ya sudahlah. Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunnya. Biarkan dia puas.' _Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaaff telat update, hehehe. Sebenarnya udah selesai dari sabtu sore tapi ga jadi update karena ada sesuatu. Saya lagi mikir, apa saya harus out dari sini mengingat ada 'kejadian' yang meresahkan warga Screenplays? Saya lagi nyiapin lapak baru, mungkin nanti semua ff saya bakal saya pindahin kesana. Apa boleh buat 'kan? Tapi itu baru pikir-pikir, gimana menurut kalian chingudeul?**

**Saya liat banyak reader baru, hehe. Makasih banyak mau baca ff abal macem begini, saya terharu *lebay**

**Buat Dessy Kyumin Shipper, saya inget kok sama dirimu. Saya selalu inget semua reviewer saya, saya ga pernah lupa. Malah kadang liat namanya berseliweran di jejaring sosial. Hahaha**

**Maaf juga, ternyata flashbacknya ga bisa kelar dalam 2 chap. Emang harus 3 chap. Yang ga suka flashback ya saya ga maksa, soalnya udah ke-plot diotak saya begini. Maaf banget ya T.T**

**Chap depan flashback terakhir sebelum akhirnya kembali ke present. Hehe. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's To:**

**deviyanti137, Zen Liu, abilhikmah, baby kyumin, zi'Pumpkins, Melodyna, WineKyuMin137, parkhyun, chaerashin, Dessy Kyumin Shipper, ming0101, Heldamagnae, Baby Kim, sider imnida, sha, cloudly, Kira, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Glows Kyumin Angel, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, PaboGirl, nuora, KyoKMS26, KMalways89, fariny, KimRyeonii, Heeni, tarry24792, Asih chokyuhyunmin, keykyu, Kikyu Cho, kimteechul, I AM 968, arisatae, nana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
